


Sunday Morning

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Trans Female Character, Trans Wraith, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Wraith enjoys the mornings she spends with Wattson, and usually thinks back on life when they met.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I've been itching to write morning fluff. Might be based off of Maroon 5's Sunday Morning.
> 
> Also my headcanon is that they both see Octane to learn Spanish just to know it.

Renee scrunched up her nose as she felt something tickle her nose. The urge to sneeze crept its way through, but she refused to let it out just to avoid waking her partner who slept soundly against her chest.

She pulled her head back and opened an eye to see what had been bothering her.

Of course. It was none other than the sweet angel in bed with her; a few stray strands of hair were the culprits for her current situation.

_**Just let it out. It won’t wake her, trust us.** _

The voidwalker decided to listen to the voices in her head and finally let herself sneeze. She waited a few seconds to see if Natalie would even budge, but all she heard was the younger girl’s light snoring and the occasional mumble in French. It made the raven haired woman smile as she ran her fingers along the arm that was draped over her stomach.

Never in her life did she think she would fall in love, especially with someone so similar to her. Being a part of the Apex Games brought many challenges when it came to romance. Most people already assumed her sexuality based on her interactions with other legends, which brought about a decent amount of rejections on her end. She didn’t particularly like being labeled by people who barely knew her name. They weren’t wrong about their assumptions, but it wasn’t any of their business whether or not she preferred women over men.

Many people gave her trouble when her current relationship went public. It was a few months after she relayed in a personal interview that she was born male and had been on HRT since she was twenty-three, almost ten years. To say that many of her fans were upset was an understatement. As soon as the interview was released to the public, various forms of social media flooded with cruel jokes and venomous words about her. Many of them tagged her in posts that revolved around her “being a man, but acting like a woman” all for attention or more sponsors. The thought alone made her feel nauseous.

Her performance in the games wavered for weeks after the incident. Many of the others were worried about her, but she only shut them out, keeping to herself for hours until they were called again for the next match. She began to lose sponsorships and fans, and she almost lost her spot in the arena.

But then she met Natalie Paquette, known to many as Wattson. The young electricity wielding scientist was introduced into the games a few days after Renee’s brief suspension. She was pulled to the side after her fifteenth consecutive loss and was told that she’d be sitting out for the next week. A huge welcome party was thrown that same night and Renee had only gone to introduce herself to the new legend. After that, she went right back to her room.

There wasn’t much to do on the dropship; training took up most of her time, as did trips to the gym to stay in shape. A few of those trips allowed her to speak with Natalie for the first few times. She came to realize that the younger woman was quite enjoyable to talk to, and eventually, she began to develop a crush on the young scientist. When her suspension was over, she put in a personal request to be on Natalie’s squad at least once that day, and she was grateful when the squad rosters were released. She hurriedly took her place next to Pathfinder and subtly waved at Natalie.

That day was possibly one of the best days of her life, and she would never forget it. Her squad had gotten the first win of the day, and the press had definitely taken note of Wraith’s return, and her gaining kill leader almost immediately upon landing in Capitol City. She would then go on to lead her squadmates to victory, but that wasn’t the highlight of her day. A party was thrown in celebration of her return to the games, and in part of their victory, and right before everyone said goodnight to each other, Natalie had pulled Renee against her and kissed her. It wasn’t an accident either. Natalie knew what she was doing, and she wouldn’t regret it as long as she lived.

After that, they decided to keep their relationship quiet until the right moment, and their performance in the games increased significantly, many people noticed, but they were none the wiser. Sure there were speculations, but many onlookers were convinced Natalie was seeing Octavio and that Renee was with Elliott. If only they had known.

“ _Mon amour_ , how long have you been up?”

Renee blinked at the ceiling before she shifted to looked down at her partner. She leaned down to press her lips against Natalie’s, and she held it for a few seconds, a smile adorning her features when she pulled back. “Not long. Maybe ten minutes. I didn’t want to wake you, plus you looked so peaceful. It’d be a crime to disturb you, my love.”

The engineer giggled quietly into her girlfriend’s neck. It was rare to hear terms of endearment from the older woman, but it made her feel giddy whenever she did. “ _Dis le encore._ ”

“English, baby. You know I’m still learning,” the skirmisher responded as she moved the both of them so that she was straddling her girlfriend’s hips. Natalie’s hands moved on their own, coming to rest on Renee’s thighs. She had a small smirk on her lips as she spoke again, " _Appelle-moi bébé à nouveau_. Call me baby again. I really like when you use nicknames.”

“ _Y me encanta cuando te sonrías, mi amor_. Silva’s been teaching me something about Spanish.”

“ _Y a mi también. Podemos hablar así de ahora en adelante_.”

Renee rolled her eyes playfully. She was glad to know that were both making an effort for each other. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pressed her face into Natalie’s chest, sighing happily. “We need to get up soon.”

“Just a few more minutes, Renee.”

The two women sat in silence, neither of them realizing that the other dozed off moments after. And they slept peacefully for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis le encore - Tell me again  
> Appelle-moi bébé à nouveau - Call me baby again  
> Y me encanta cuando te sonrías, mi amor - And I love it when you smile, my love  
> Y a mi también. Podemos hablar así de ahora en adelante - And me too. We can talk like this from now on


End file.
